


Oh Nostalgia

by stumpclub



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2013, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Save Rock and Roll Era, Srar era, lmao not really, prompt, romantic beach scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpclub/pseuds/stumpclub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this at 2 am last night based off of this prompt:</p>
<p>  Write something that takes place on a rocky beach and includes the following:<br/>      -an oversized sweater <br/>      -a bad smell <br/>      -intoxication <br/>      -broken sunglasses <br/>      -a bonfire </p>
<p>It’s Pete’s idea to go celebrate their reunion by going to some rocky beach on the east coast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to ShadowRealm for editing this!

It’s Pete’s idea to go celebrate their reunion by going to some rocky beach on the east coast. They’re not quite sure where they are. As they get out of Joe’s car, the salty breeze whips through their hair. It’s shorter and more tame than the last time they were together as a band. Patrick has to hold onto his hat.

Joe’s carrying two four-packs of beer and Andy’s got food and water in paper bags. Pete’s practically skipping as he sits down on the rocky ground. The waves thunder on the shoreline, thumping out a steady rhythm. _Crash. Hiss. Crash. Hiss. Crash._

They all sit down and start talking to each other. Their conversations aren’t filled with anything other than smalltalk. Their voices are raised to talk over the rumbling waves. Patrick wrinkles his nose as he jokes about the seaweed stink smelling worse than Joe after a concert. They all exchange quiet chuckles. It’s been too long.

At some point, Patrick gets cold and Pete offers him the black and gold sweater he’s wearing. It’s too big on him, but it smells like Pete and it’s warm and cozy. He gives Pete his cardigan in return. He makes a remark about how Pete looks cute in it and the others laugh it off. But, Pete and Patrick lock eyes for a little too long for it to mean nothing. The two of them end up pressed against each other, sipping at the cool beers in their hands.

They’ve had a few beers and Andy’s the only one completely sober. They’re giggling and chasing each other across the beach. Andy reluctantly joins in after Joe runs by and steals his sunglasses. They’re acting like they’re teenagers again. For a moment, Patrick can almost see those nights where him and Pete lay curled around each other, Pete’s hands in his hair and his breath hot on his neck. He shakes the memory away, but can’t shake away the feelings.

Joe drops Andy’s sunglasses on the rocks. They get stepped on, but Andy doesn’t seem to care. He runs up to Joe and wraps his arms around his waist, lifting him into the air. Joe squirms and squeals for Andy to let him go. He chuckles and lowers him to the ground, and suddenly they’re kissing. Patrick nudges Pete and they laugh, their voices quiet and low. Something heavy hangs in the air as Pete says something about a fire and walks to the car, his pace brisk. Patrick’s eyes linger on him as he’s walking away.

Pete yells for them to dig a hole and they start moving rocks aside. Patrick wonders if this is legal before pushing the thought out of his head.

Andy runs over to help Pete get some firewood that Joe’s got in his car for some reason. Once they toss the logs in their makeshift fire-pit, Joe goes to get a lighter and some kindling. (Why the hell does he have sticks in his car? Where does all this come from?)

It’s getting dark as Joe lights the fire. It starts out with a few puffs of smoke before the wood is billowing into flames. And when night sets in and they’ve sobered up a little, the conversation dies down. They look into the fire. They’re warm and calm and maybe even a little nostalgic. Andy and Joe are holding hands and Pete and Patrick are getting there.

Patrick pulls Pete down to the ground with him. He moves to lean against his side, but Pete pulls him into his lap. He doesn’t move away, just pressed into his arms. God, he’s missed this.

They wait there, pressed against each other, until the fire dies down. They push more rocks over it to extinguish the coals. The waves are still crashing on the shore, but their elegant beat seems more serene. It matches how they feel. Soon, they all get a little more chilly and Andy offers to drive them all to a hotel.

Pete and Patrick get a room.

And as Pete’s gently pushing Patrick to the bed that night, their bodies close and lips pressed together, he feels himself smiling.

  
  



End file.
